Forsaken
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Cindy and Jimmy do some digging into family history learning something new but what will they do about whats prowling the streets of retroville... rated t for violence and some use of language
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Hey lone wolf here taken some advice i did better edditing while making this new story i dont own the characters just borrowing please enjoy this new read XD

Title: forsaken

summery: When Cindy and Jimmy do some digging into their family history some odd things happen in a little town called retroville

Chapter one: Discovery

Note the characters are all 18

It was the long weekend and both Cindy and Jimmy were grounded for sneaking out after midnight and getting caught. Both Cindy and Jimmy were told by their mothers they had to clean out the attic as punishment. Cindy was up in her attic cleaning up moving some old boxes and furnature around but she tripped on an old rug and fell. Falling against a dusty old wooden book case and a black leather coated book covered in dust dropped from atop of the book case on to ther floor. Being the curious type she Wiped away the dust ever so carefully not to damage the old book behinde the dust. Revealing a an emblem and in the center was a large "s" and interesting symbols around it. Thinking it might have been her mothers dairy she looked carefully but the materials the book was made from seemed way older then what her mothers dairy would be. She was about to open the book when she heard her phone playing " please dont stop the music ". Hey libbs whats up? cindys friend libby was calling wondering if Cindy was finished cleaning. Cindy explained what she was doing and what she found told libby about the old book she found. Libby said she would come over to glance it over being the gossip queen she is thinking cindy must have found someones dairy.

While at the Neutrons across the street the local 18yr old genius was doing some cleaning of his own . Goddard Jimmys metal made version of mans best friend was flashing news reports. Showing an article about a mysterious animal attack last night at retroland Jimmy only paying half attention while cleaning bumps into an old chest with the name corvin when suddenly hugh neutron jimmys dad walks in " hey jimbo what ya doing with your mothers box ?".

"Moms box ? " jimmy said sounding curious "son ya see her name was corvin before changing her name to neutron " jimmys father proclaimed with joy.

Interesting Jimmy thought running it down to his mother. In the kitchen she opened the chest revealing multiple items like a sword with the letter "c" inscribed in the hilt. His mother pulling out an old jewelery box then pulling out a gold medalion and in the center was a green gem by the looks of the medalion it was intricutly made with percise detail. Judy looked to her son "Jimmy these were items past down the corvin line for generations as far back as your great , great , great grandfather james corvinus the hunter "she said with a smile. Jimmys eyes went wider as he couldnt believe he was named after such an awesome ancestor. Judy explained that the corvinus were a clan from romania and how his great grandfather astounded people with bravery but also brains.

Jimmy with permission from his mother and finishing the cleaning allows him to look at the family heirloom the sword with the "c" for corvinus. Pulling the blade out what judy that was just rust Jimmy scanned the sword with his watch. After the analasys it showed the sword was forged with carbon steel and other chemicals to make it look like a black sword.

Later that day libby gets to cindys house not needing to knock cause she was always welcomed runs to cindys room to check out the book. When the sun sat down the girls were gonnah start flipping through the book. Libby was staying the night like she does every friday night except when shes out with her sheen Who cindy putting it bluntly was a hyper active knuckle head getting the usual glare from libby.

While the girls were sleeping and jimmy in his lab watching some scary movies on his computer screen they didnt notice the loud pearcing howl coming from the middle of retroville just outside the candy bar.


	2. Chapter 2 looking into the past part1

Chapter 2: looking into the past part 1

Cindy and Libby were up in her pink room gazing at the black leather book ever wondering what secrets lie with in its pages. Cindy undid the buckle that kept the book closed and read aloud what it held inside.

_This is the private journal  
__of  
__Selene Chauve Souris  
_

_October 28th 1889_

_Its one of the coldest nights here in Romania the cold air whistling through the branches and the fires we huddled around to keep warm roard. Some nights unbearable with my mother Amilia and i traveling home to our family's castle. Mother warns me not to travel far from her side but its hard not to the way she criticizing every one of my decisions. We stopped by a small village where we found a stranger and his sword past out in the forrest sitting under an old oak mother is busy yelling at our guards i run to the stranger to see if hes alright looking at him i could tell he has not recieved food or water in days. Taking pity i bring him some bread and water he awoke and asked if he had perished cause in his village to see someone of such beauty is completely rare. I couldn't believe what i had heard i was probably blushing. Mother rushed over not in approval of the stranger before she forcefully pulls me away i ask him for his name he replied with James... James Corvinus._

Cindy took a min to before continued reading her and Libby felt odd but glade to read the words left by Selene. Libby curious if Selene left any details what James looked liked Cindy continued to read feeling she some how had a connection with Selene. Cindy though her mother Sasha and Selene's mother Amilia had a'lot in common over forceful , over opinionated. Cindy giggled slightly at the thought.

_I begged my mother to allow James to come with us. She refused to allow him to come but with great perciverence and negotiating she allowed it or she just wanted me silent. James stood 6 ft and 2 inch and wore a black leather hat and trench coat with a full body leather suit . His saphire eyes beaming through me he looked to be muscular i smiled not wanting to look away._

_James and i walked together he kept sure i was safe it was late in the night when a band of thieves James lept in front of me drawing his sword. Afraid id lose my friend i knocked him out silently the thieves glad to have james removed crept in thinking i was afraid. With a grin my mother and i showed the thieves our true nature our eyes changed red our teeth grew long pointing out each side of our mouth. We slaughterd every attacker that dared come close. James awoke and i helped him back on his feet but what came next scared me so much my hole body ran cold. James asked me what i was how i could fight like the way i did. Before she could explain he already knew what my mother and i were. James showed he more intelegence far beyond his years._

Cindy and Libby looked at each other in an odd way thinking if it was someones fantasy story and that James Corvinus sounded like jimmy neutron. They continued to read on with more interest then usual.

_James starred into my emerald eyes in disbelief not uttering a single word. Not knowing what was going on in his mind i starred into his sapphire eyes. He leaned in close taking off his hat his dark brown hair flowing down he came closer and closer not afraid or hesidant knowing full well what i was. He kissed me full heartedly but after words i felt sharp shooting pain in my chest. James wore a talisman made of purest silver once he saw i was in pain he ripped off quick and threw it away. He whispered in my ear words that stirred emotions i have never felt towards another. Selene your beauty is ever radiant especially tonight where the moon i at it's fullest. James smiled and continued uttering words that made me feel like i was entranced in his words drawing me golden hair shines just as bright in this lighting James said smiling. I ran into his arms putting a single finger across his lips silencing him. I pulled him in close and ended the night with a kiss unknown to me at the time my mother saw us and she wasn't pleased ._

Libby and Cindy stopped reading libby looked to Cindy in shock . Cindy was a shade of brightest red lost for words running her hands swiftly through her pony tail over and over. Libby started to laugh at her friends expression grabbed the book and read the next entry.

_Oct 29th 1889_

_My mother and i kept ourselves out of the sun by shrouding ourselves in cloaks walking in the day. James at my side heard a noise . To my __embarrassment__ my stomach growled like a beast that hadn't eaten for a fort night. He laughed looking to the ground seeing the tracks of a stag he reached for his sword. Moving in quick but silent hast he ever carefully approached and killed the stag near by. He brought the stag back grabbing a goblet and made an incision in the stags neck. Blood poured down from the beasts neck he handed me the goblet and i drank ever quickly so no one else found out my watched us i could see her giving a disapproval frown but James surprised i never knew such a hunter of his skill._

_Oct 30th 1889_

_The moon glowed in silver lighting we finally reached the castle we were welcomed in. James was escorted to a room on the other side of the castle mother told me to show him the guest room. After i left James so he could relax his tired filled eyes i walked into my room standing in front of my mirror then mother made her presents known by barging in. Amilia with venom in her voice" leave that hunter of the Corvinus clan alone he will be the end of us its bad enough he knows our secret you and that man shared a kiss." I looked to my mother in defiant eyes and said i refuse to do as she ordered i will do as i wish. James heard me and remain in silent and in hiding after mother left he asked why i stayed. I answered his question by saying that because of my family i remain here. He refused my reason and sat at my bed looking at me and requested that i run away with him. With a smile he said In this world you're only bound by chains if you allow them to. I smiled with an evil grin and said he would have my answer tomorrow night as i chased him out telling him to go to his room but not without giving him my medallion with an emerald in the middle. Mother didn't like that one bit she called for Darius Quinlan not much did i know of him only that i didn't like him. He stood as tall as 6 ft and had dark brown hair almost as dark as the night smelling like wet dog mother only called for him when she wanted someone removed. I rushed for James in fear of what mother planned i ran fast like a gust of wind. Through corridor and corridor windows were a blur they shook as i ran past them. Forcefully the door exploded when i reached it in great disbelief i saw an image that burned in my eyes. The monster in front of me held me in fear i saw it with James lying at its feet . I could hear coughing and smelt blood James yelled for me to run i changed into my vampire form running to James . I slammed as hard as i could knocking the wolf like attacker out the room and out the window he was in front of. Looking a bit like Darius the beast grabbed the ledge and pulled its self back in James rose grabbing his sword near by. JAMES i cried trying to help him he pushed me out of the room. Darius in his confusion lunged for me only grabbing the sleeve of my dress and ripping it off. James lunging his sword into the monsters chest making them fall out the window. Amila saw James and Darius fall she ran outside to see what had happened and in shock she could not believe what was seen. There in the court yard the monster and hunter entangled James sword piercing through Darius's chest and Darius's claw through James's chest . They simultaneously mortally wounded each other. I ran to only see my mother cursing Darius for attacking me and seeing James wounded. Running to James with tears in my eyes i rushed to him Mother stopped me saying the only way to save him was to attempt to turn him. James looked to me With tears in his eyes whispered i love you and not even the flames of purgatory will stop that then with that he died. Heart broken and in such pain i begged Mother to end my pain. _

Amilia with heavy heart Wouldn't let her daughters story left off with that and continued with what happened after.

_Amilia in pain from the request of her daughter she bit deep into her daughters neck. Drawing the blood from her daughters body leaving nothing left. Pulling out a bottle made from crystals most rare pour her daughters life into it the bottle shined in a crimson hue. Amilia announced when a decendant is born who was strong enough to carry the powers of Selene she will drink the contents of this bottle . Restoring and taking on Selene's story in a new body and world._

Libby and Cindy read the last page tearing over the sad ending when a scrap of paper stuck out of the back of the book. Pulling it out they were in amazement at what they saw it was a torn portrait of Selene. Cindy astonished and scared looking at the torn picture it showed someone who looked exactly like Cindy did only with a longer pony tail in a green and black gothic like dress holding someone.

Cindy you alright ? asked Libby Cindy didn't know how to answer that question she wanted to know more but will wait after the weekend to find out.


	3. Chapter 3 looking into the past part2

Chapter 3 looking into the past part2

Jimmy was sitting in his lab on sunday night going over his ancestors journal to learn more about james corvinous . Jimmy sat in comfort with Goddard at his side bringing jimmy purple flurps on occasion.

Jimmy read aloud from James's journal in amazement .

_Oct 28th 1889_

_The day ran cold in Romania the wilds in the Romanian forrest exited me but with out food how long could he survive with out proper food and water. Stopping to rest in front of an old oak outside of a town weak and exhausted fearing deaths embrace was coming. When this golden angel saved me giving me bread and good water to drink. Sure it wasn't much but at this point i would have ate my hat. She looked so beautiful i thought i was dead and asked like a fool if i had perished she smiled cause in my village to see someone of such beauty was rare. The girl stood 5 ft 9 inch with a golden pony tail which laid down her shoulder wearing a black and green dress her emerald eyes pulled me in. _

Jimmy stopped and thought the girl being described sounded like his beloved girlfriend across the street and how James felt was the same as jimmy did when he saw Cindy's eyes. Jimmy continued to read with much more joy.

_The girl introduced her self as Selene and that the angry woman trying to rip her back to her side was her mother Amilia. From a far i could see them arguing when Selene ran to me saying if i wished to travel with them back to her castle i could join i agreed. Trying to repay my debt to Selene i kept her safe like a protector should. Late into the night we traveled a band of thieves were going to attempt to rob us i was about to ready sword about to be drawn when a sudden blow to my head took me to the ground but yet i was conscious unable to continue to watch at what might happen Selene and Amilia stood before me but different._

_After the thieves were dispatched my mind raced running through the ideas that came up while watching the two woman end the thieves. I remembered reading about such of thing in a lost tome found in my fathers library. Selene what in the world are you ? , how can you fight like that thinking of what i saw i searched my brain for the answer. In his fathers library he found a lost tome which described traits of a predator lost since the time of the ancient world. Retrieving what he read red glowing eyes , sharp teeth and inhuman strength starred into her emerald eyes in disbelief not uttering a single word. Only one possible answer came to mind was Selene and her mother were vampires._

_Still entranced by Selene in dispite the new knowledge that was before me i leaned into caring what would come next i kissed her full blown without hesitation. While we shared our moment of passion she was still kissing me while feeling pain. I saw the cause my talisman givin to me by my father which was made with pure silver. Without thinking i yank it from my neck breaking the chain and casting it away. Selene your beauty is ever radiant especially tonight where the moon is at it's fullest. trying to continue my courting she stops me we ended the night with a kiss unknown to us at the time we were being watched._

Jimmy thought to himself why the dam couldnt he have been as good as james was back when cindy and him were back in elementary school. Jimmy continued to read with amazment at his ancestor

_Oct 29th 1889_

_While walking with Selene while she kept herself from the sun when her stomach started to growl. Her face became red with embarrassment i looked to the ground and saw tracks belonging to a stag. Spotting it i skillfully run to the stag sword drawn killing it. I bring the prized beast back to Selene taking my sword making a cut into the beasts neck filling a goblet with the blood. Selene drank the blood with out being seen and i through the beast to the guards so they can cook up the rest of the animal._

_Oct 30th 1889_

_The moon glowed in silver lighting we finally reached the castle we were welcomed in. Amilia ordered Selene to escorte me to the guest room the room farthest from Selene's . Thinking to myself her mother definetly doesnt approve of me . _Jimmy says i know how you feel james sasha doesn't like me either continued to read on.

_That night i made my way looking for Selenes room i could hear a loud conversation. I could hear every venom filled word of amilias but yet every golden one of Selene's and i remain in silent and in hiding after her mother left i went into Selenes room. Having a conversation with Selene and wondering why she put up with all the trouble. My heart prayed she would listen to what next i had said. In this world you're only bound by chains if you allow them to. Selene thought about what i had said giving me a sly evil yet sedductive smile she told me id have the answer tomorrow . Then reached for the medallion that layed on top of her breasts she took off her necklace giving it to me. It was a golden medallion crafted with such mastery with an emerald jewel she then told me to go back to my room and wait for the answer._

_In the middle of the night while i layed wearing the medallion around my neck I heard the sound of nails going across the wooden floor. My mind curious to the sound i raced towards the door only to find a monster almost as tall as i looking like a wolf. The beast attacked me but i defended my self it kept going for vitals but i was quick and clever. Selene burst through the door changing into her vampiric form trying to aid me. I grabbed my sword and ... _

Jimmy tried to find out what happened next but the book was left blank. Puking pluto Jimmy yelled in fustraition wondering what happend to his ancestor . Jimmy decided after school he would locate the answers. He threw the book on his desk when a paper falling out . Jimmy picking up the paper in near shock to what he saw what looked to be a portrait of James Corvinus. His jaw dropped in awe looking at his ancestor he saw himself. He decided he would do more digging after school.


	4. Chapter 4 unbelievable

Chapter 3: unbelievable

Outside the candy bar Sam was finishing some cleaning after a long night of parties. Unaware of the shadow outside a beasts growling could be heard outside. Sam continued his cleaning while listing to his jukebox. The lights went out ending the music in a fit Sam goes outside. Tool box in hand Sam goes to his panel box seeing what needed to be fixed. Closer inspection showed that someone or something cut the lines. The beast crept closer and closer being silent until it howled. Sam out of fear turned around seeing a female figured like beast. Creeping closer and closer holding its claw out with nails extended. Sam screamed pulling a silvery spoon from his aprons pocket. The beast withdrew and slashed the doors to the candy bar gave a threatening roar running off.

Monday morning came fast getting up Jimmy getting up. Jimmy looked at the torn photo of his ancestor grabbing the black shirt with his atom symbol then the black leather jacket Cindy bought him. Racing to his chevy impala his mother stopped him asking him to wear the medallion cause it could give him luck. Jimmy made it to school just in time for home room as Jimmy's friends sheen and Carl walk in Sheen with a big grin _Still wearing that jacket Cindy gave you jimmy she must have you whipped. _Carl didn't comment on Sheen's joke seeing the medallion. _Where did you get that Jim?_ Carl asked with curiousity. Jimmy sat back _family heirloom mom gave me._

Cindy and Libby walk in relaxed from the weekend. Cindy grabs her usual seat upfront next to Jimmy. Cindy looked to jimmy wearing the custom gold wrist band sporting his atom symbol. When her eyes dropped to his medallion out of disbelief. The exact medallion shown in the picture of Selene. Jim... Jimmy wher where did you get that. He replied to his girlfriends question with a confused look. _My mother gave it to me says its a Corvin family heirloom why whats wrong Cind? _Jimmy asked. Cindy grown pale nudges Libby and Libby looked and spooked as well seeing the medallion.

While the class talked among themselves waiting for ms. Erika to show up. When suddenly Betty walks in looking like she hasn't slept. Betty's usual perfect appeal was replaced with bed head and wrinkled dress. Cindy loved seeing Betty like she does with a grin _Hey Betty _she yelled with glee.

_Whats wrong prince charming kick you to the gutter? _Cindy smiling evil. Betty turned to Cindy shot her a glare Growled under her breath. Cindy surprised thinking it could have been a trick of the light could have sworn Betty's eyes turned yellow for a second. Letting it go drawing back more attention to Jimmy's medallion again.

After school Jimmy jumped into his car getting ready to head to his lab. _Jimmy_ _wait_ Cindy shouted _whats up Cindy? _Jimmy asked while starting his car. Cindy and Libby opened his passengers door asking for a ride. _Cindy i would love too but i have somethings i need to look to and..._before Jimmy could finish.

_NEUTRON! don't think for one second your taking off with out me. _Cindy shouted Jimmy knowing full well to argue was going to be a loosing battle lets the girls jump in. Arriving at home the girls made a mad dash as if dogs were chasing them to Cindy's house. Cindy and Libby raced upstairs gathering the torn photo and Selene's dairy from Cindy's bedroom Running down stairs and across the street. While in the lab Jimmy laid out all of James's items across the lab table. Placing the torn photo on the scanner while the girls made their way to the DNA scanner. Cindy plucked a stray hair letting Vox scan it Libby thought it was about to get rough but in amazement the door became open.

Libby in confusion looked to Cindy _girl since when does Jimmy's computer grant you access?._Libby putting her hands on her hips giving Cindy her signature stare. Cindy blushed quickly explained Jimmy gave her access after their third date. Libby rolled her eyes going into the club house Cindy pressed a button on the wall. The girls dropped down a shaft landing on a crash pad walking through a hall they opened a door. When the door slid open they saw a queen sized bed and a flat screen on the wall with a poster of the periodic tables next to a poster of Cindy in a swim suit with a signature saying happy birthday james and xoxo in the corner. Cindy blushed_ wrong door_ giggling opens the door next to it seeing jimmy in front of his new more advanced computer.

Jimmy finishing the scans of the portrait looking for the other half on the net. Cindy runs over _jimmy where did you get that picture? _Jimmy looked over his shoulder _same way i got the medallion_.

Cindy blushing at the fact she found the rest of the picture before the computer could. Libby pulling out Cindy's half shaking her head thinking _girl your 18 quit playing. _

_Hey Jimmy looking for this ?_ Libby takes her half lining it up with Jimmy's half. The computer scanned the rest finishing the photo Jimmy and the girls in shock as if they looked into a mirror. Jimmy and Cindy looking over the other journal came to the conclusion of asking the two people who had answers they were looking for. Pulling out her phone Cindy called her mother Sasha and she came over and sat with Judy as both were in shock at what their children have found. Both mothers looking guilty sat quite until they were ready to answer.

* * *

author: **wonder what the mothers are worried about XD lol and wonder what's up with Betty geuss will have to wait to find out hehe**


	5. Chapter 5 confession time

Chapter 5: confession time

Judy and Sasha looked to their children looking at what they found. Sasha looked to Cindy _where did you find this Cynthia? _asking with tears in her eyes. Cindy shocked seeing her mother cry never has she seen her mother cry since the time Cindy broke her arm. Judy placing her hands on Sasha's Cindy answered the question _i found Selene's dairy in our attic while cleaning. _

Judy looked to Sasha in a soft caring voice spoke to the french woman in tears. _I think its time she knew Sasha shes reached the age Sasha. _Sasha agreed and pulled Cindy closer with her hands on her daughters.

_Cynthia i did my best to raise you but i didn't tell you something ive hidden from you. My name isn't Sasha its actually Amillia and Selene was my first daughter your older sister she died from a broken heart at the lost of James Corvinus._

Cindy in shock and horrified at what her mother telling her .

_Cynthia i know you probably think im lying or crazy but its all true through the years i traveled through Europe. Staying hidden updating my information and updating my appearance to hide myself. Till i met your father he still doesn't know _

Jimmy in huge confusion interrupted _im sorry ms. Vortex but vampires cant exist its scientifically impossible. The only known case of vampirism has been found in some patients who have a rare blood disorder._

Amilia/Sasha smiled at the knowledge Jimmy displayed closing the curtains and shutting out the sun. _Young man you you remind me so much of your ancestor bright beyond his years. Unfortunately your wrong vampires exist and ..._

Amilia let them see her change her eyes turned red fangs appeared sitting back down.

Jimmy in shock Libby to scared and not wanting to admit that he was wrong. His mother walked over to her son having him sit by Cindy who was shaken by her mothers appearance.

_James issac neutron in ways you are like your ancestor that's why i named you after him. _Judy smiled and continued._ I learned about him through his books and kept the medallion amilia gave me when you and cindy first met._ Jimmy pulled out the medallion from underneath his shirt.

_Nostalgic i had that made for your sister on her 18th birthday Cynthia _Amilia said with a smile.

Cindy looked at her mother but not in her eyes. _If your a vampire how am i still human and how have you been hiding this from me? _Cindy still shaking even with Libby and Jimmy at her side.

_nous habitons et survivre dans l'ombre. We dwell and survive in shadows i sneak out in the cover of night making withdrawl from the blood bank. Your still human because your vampire nature is sealed with in your blood Cynthia. _

_I saw what happened many years ago when you became a vampire on halloween._

_While i walked in the ally ways thinking your seal was undone but was relieved when James cured you. I was glad your seal remains strong to this day. I sealed your vampire power the day you were born. The only way you can remove it is by drinking the blood of an elder or drink Selene's i believe you may have read it at the end? _Amilia said.

Cindy couldn't understand it but felt if her words were true she hugged her mother in tears.

Jimmy looked to his mother in confusion/anger. _Mom how come you didnt tell me ? _ he said with a raised voice.

Judy looked to her son _young man don't take that tone with me i didn't tell you cause i promised ms. Vortex i wouldnt she knew Cindy liked you, But was afraid you wouldn't accept her daughter if you knew. _

Jimmy said he was sorry while rubbing the back of his head as his mother explained that Amilia trusted the one member of the corvin family who didn't want her exterminated.

_James knowing what you know now do you still want to date my daughter Cynthia? _Amilia starred into jimmy watching his pulse like a lie detector.

Jimmy gave the one answer that made Cindy and Libby surprised and the mothers smile with pride.

Jimmy looked to Cindy with eyes starring back to her emerald eyes which filled with tears_. I love you and not even the flames of purgatory will stop that Cindy Vortex._ Amilia , Judy and Libby were in tears Cindy grabbed Jimmy kissing him while sobbing after 5 min letting him up for air.

Jimmy flushed _I could most definitely get used to that. _Cindy laughed when Betty bursts threw the door in anger. Amilia stayed away from the sun beam which stretched across the room. _You the descendant of Darius Quinlan you have lived long havent you. _Amilia said with venom in her voice to Betty.

Sun setting down fast and moon rising fast in the sky. Betty walked over to jimmy Judy tried to stop her only to get knocked across the room. Bettys eyes changed to gold pulling jimmy with force.

_Amilia even in the family history it said Darius wanted you gone but i think ill have a little fun by finishing a job. Then ill break Cindy like Darius broke Selene and then ill snuff you out like a flame in the wind. _

Betty walking to the door with jimmy in her claws Cindy tried to stop her only to be thrown Libby grabbed Cindy Stopping Cindy from crashing Betty ran out With Jimmy in her Quickly Changing claws. Leaving Cindy in tears screaming _Dont take him._

_Betty i knew she was a total Bitch for more reasons then one _Libby said in anger holding a sobbing Cindy. _You Want him back Cynthia ? you cant fight her shes a lycan your human you will die. _Amilia said picking Judy off the floor walking her to the table. Opening her puse pulling out a crystal filled with crimson color content. _This is your sisters blood mixed with the blood of an elder you drink this your life as a human will be done and you will get powers in exchange. _Amilia placing the bottle in front of Cindy _make the choice Cynthia you are the only one who can._

* * *

Wonder what Cindy's choice will be what will happen to jimmy guess we need another chapter XD


	6. Chapter 6 Beasts in human form

Chapter 6: Beasts in human form

Amilia watched her daughter trying to make a difficult choice. Cindy through caution to the Wind taking the crystal and removing the cap. Libby stopped her making sure she wasn't making a rash decision just to beat Betty not like she didn't deserve a thrashing.

Cindy assured Libby she new what she was doing downing the contents Cindy's eyes grew wide feeling like her hold body was electrified. Falling to the floor stomach retching in pain screaming Libby wanted to reach out. Amilia stopped her.

Cindy collapsed after a min of waiting Cindy got back up but paler this time. Cindy turned to Libby eyes from an emerald green to a crimson red. _Cindy you there girl you ok your still you right?_ Libby asked out of fear and worry. Cindy smiled _never better Libbs _showing Libby her fangs as a joke. Amilia handed Cindy James sword and Judy who regained consciousness said _Cindy ... please save jimmy and one more thing._

Judy whispered something into Cindy's ear and with that like a gust she ran out the door.

Running around Retroville looking for signs of her boyfriend she could hear his heart beat. Betty dragged Jimmy to Retroland knocking him unconscious , when Cindy arrived more angry at Betty then ever.

Betty looked at Cindy surprised she became a vampire just to save Jimmy , With a sly grin she walked over to Jimmy looking to Cindy.

_Your surprising Cindy but what would happen if James wasn't yours anymore._ Confused Cindy didn't know what Betty ment till she picked him up and bit into his shoulder. Waking up Jimmy as he screamed in agony over the pain Betty's bite was sending a burning sensation through Jimmy's body.

Cindy disappeared in a gust punching Betty from the side sending her flying through to the other side of Retroland. Cindy rushed to Jimmy's side seeing Betty's bite rushing its way through him , Cindy bit into her wrist looking to Jimmy while watching him in agony remembering what Judy told her.

_* flash back* _

_Jimmy's blood is special if Betty bites Jimmy he will be turned but he may lose to the beast. Through the years the Corvinus blood has been tested if our Jimmy is a direct descendant of Corvinus , if you turn him the Corvinus strain may mutate his blood and mold the blood lines making him into a hybrid stronger then both please save him if you must._

_* end of flash back* _

_Jimmy your ancestor once said in this life we are only bound by chains if we let them its our life if you don't want to be like drink my blood you wont please Jimmy take it _as Cindy begged jimmy he nodded. Cindy knew he couldn't drink it with his jaws so tense from the pain she sucked her blood and injected it into his neck.

Betty came back soaking wet as it started to rain soaking Retroland. In a rage she grabbed Jimmy throwing him out of Cindy's reach. _Your dead vortex ive had it _snarling Betty changed into her full Lycan form. Cindy pulled out James Corvinus's sword fighting back Betty with everything she had while recovering from the blood she lost.

Mean while with the girls fought it out Jimmy retching from the pain his sapphire eyes became completely black while in a transformation looking like he'd turn into a werewolf. He started taking a more human form while still having werewolf features like claws and ears. ripping off his shirt his torso became more ripped and his skin turned into a dull greyish blue. Snarling he heard Cindy cry in pain when hitting the sign for the bat out of heck . Betty moving closer while Cindy was pinned down by the sign and Betty's foot holding it in place. Betty raising her claw readying it to take Cindy's head from her shoulders only to be stopped. Betty turned to see who stopped her seeing a snarling beast behind her breaking her wrist while in its grasp. Jimmy being a hybrid was strong but still was in control he through Betty off Cindy by her wrist . He gave chase to Betty Moving faster then Cindy Jimmy knocked Betty around a few times . Betty dazed grabs a heavy thick chain Wringing it around Jimmy's neck and pulling as if it was a choke chain. Jimmy struggling from lack of air. When a sudden green blur spun past Betty and Jimmy. Betty changed back some then saw Cindy holding a sword watching the Blood slip down. Betty wondering what got cut not noticing the line appearing on her neck and her head falling off.

Jimmy changed back Cindy looked to Jimmy seeing what the change has done for him his now muscular form and the medallion still around his neck.

_Guess moms right it did give me good luck and thanks Cindy i didn't think i would have survived _Jimmy smiled. Cindy started crying jumping into Jimmy's arms running her face into his chest _Jimmy i thought i lost you i was so worried _Cindy said or what Jimmy thinks she said between sobs. He lifted her chin kissing her after letting her breathe _I can get used to that and this_ Cindy gesturing Jimmy.

Jimmy laughed _kinda have to your stuck with me for all eternity. _Cindy shrugged not caring she got what she wanted the answers , jimmy and rid of Miss perfect.


	7. Chapter 7 a new day dawning

Chapter 7: A new day dawning

After the battle With Betty Jimmy and Cindy went back home. Libby running out grabbing Cindy Jumping in joy of seeing her friend home safely. _Cindy your ok i am so happy and Jimmy you look different_ Libby said while trying to not look at Jimmy and his new physic. Judy and Coming out with Amilia handing Jimmy his black leather jacket to cover himself up. _James good to see your still with us and i see my daughter helped sire a hybrid._ Amilia smiled seeing the bruise Cindy left on Jimmy's neck and the bruise on his shoulder that still had a bit of dried blood.

Amilia looked to Cindy _Cynthia you did better then i expected but with regret i have to leave. Something just came to mind and i asked mrs. and mr. Neutron if you could stay with them while i am away so listen to your mother and behave. _Looking to Jimmy she hands him a parchment telling him to keep it hidden and not to show it to anyone. Cindy upset her mother was leaving went home to pack a few bags not knowing how long her mother will be gone for.

Amilia left in her car taking off into the sun rise. Jimmy , Cindy and Libby left for school because they didn't want to be home. Jumped into Jimmy's car driving to school while listening to Skillet's "hero". When they arrived at school Jimmy reached into his cars trunk for a spare shirt quickly putting it on. Cindy made sure Jimmy also wore the Medallion on the gold chain she got him. Putting it on him in front of all the girls making it clear he was hers. Nick walking by making a move on Cindy clearly seeing her wrist band with Jimmy's atom symbol on it. _So Cindy when you going to drop this nerd and come hang out with this stud_ Nick said pointing to him self pulled Cindy in quickly flashing his black eyes and fangs giving a small but still fearsome growl. Nick went pale and screamed in a high pitch squealed running away. _Wow haven't heard Nick scream like that since the yokian invasion he needs a more manly scream _Cindy said.

Cindy frowned at jimmy for using his powers in the open but then smiled laughing while walking to into the high school. Sheen Carl and Libby ran to the couple with joy. _Jimmy , Jimmy so does Cindy have you on a short leash now _sheen said energetic. Libby not impressed with Sheen's childish behavior elbows Sheen in the ribs. Jimmy laughed thinking if only Sheen and Carl knew what had happened last night. Cindy grabbed Jimmy's arm holding it tight. _Shut it ultra dork Jimmy does what he wants _Cindy glaring at Sheen trying not to have them turn red. Libby pulling Cindy from Jimmy _Girl how are you walking in the day anyway with your condition. _Cindy reaching in her purse pulling out a tube of neutron sun block spf 9000 _Jimmy made me a special sun block so i can walk in the sun with out fear of burning. _

After school Jimmy helped Cindy unpack and they went down to the lab. Jimmy locked the parchment from Amilia in a force field and put it in a safe with a door made of 3 inch thick steel. After a long night of searching through medical books Jimmy had found on the net. Jimmy found a way he and Cindy could feed safely because they didn't know what normal food would do mother found a blood bank getting the necessary plasma and ingredients Jimmy needed to make synthetic blood packs.

Cindy went to take a shower removing the stress from last night away. The water coming down on her with the steam rising over her body scrubbing her cares away. She grabbed the silk emerald green night gown and robe jimmy made for her with Libby's help. Which showed her curvy figure quite elegantly which reached down just below her hips. Showing off her long legs after drying her golden hair she let it fall down not putting it back into her usual pony tail.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy and made their way to his room he reached for the buttons on the door by accident breaking the plastic face plate. _This will be difficult to figure out with this new power and all _ jimmy sighed. Cindy giggled _here let me C_indy pushed the button opening the door to Jimmy's room with the lightest touch. With a sly and seductive grin _lets find out just how much got changed with these powers. _Jimmy took a moment to figure out what she ment. Cindy let her eyes turn red still smiling picking her up bridal style after he clued in he carried her to the room with the metal door sliding closed behind them.

"Cindy's narration"

_Jimmy and i stopped Betty ending her terror at the cost of mine and Jimmy's mortal lives. I didn't know it at the time but something was being plotted. In the nights to come blood and tears will be spilled into the night while a new evil takes the thrown and brings a new disaster to our town Jimmy and i will become the hunted._

Unknown to Jimmy and the gang someone was watching the fight from that night. Walking to Betty's headless body ripping into her torso revealing some kind of mechanism. With blood on their claw while holding the device smiling with cold sky blue eyes with howling in the back ground.

Before Amilia left Retroville she heard the howling and fallowed the emergency van that left Retroland to the morgue sneaking in she inspected Betty's body. Seeing someone did surgery leaving a place for something to be hidden fear grew in her face she grabbed her phone. Attempting to call Cindy her phone vibrated while laying next to the cleaned sword the vibrating couldn't be heard over Cindy's and Jimmy's activity. Knowing something dangerous was on its way she tried to leave but something knocked her unconscious dragging her body away.

* * *

**authors note: Well i hoped everyone likes this story i enjoyed making this one depending on how people like it i may make a second installment please feel free to review but please don't be too harsh i am open to criticism.**


End file.
